kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rui
also known as the |Kumo Oni}} was the creator of the Spider Clan as well as the of the Twelve Kizuki. He and the rest of his family serve as the main antagonists of the Mount Natagumo Arc. Profile |-|Manga= |-|Anime= Appearance Rui has the appearance of a small boy with pale white skin. His face has three different red dotted line patterns going across his face. There is a four dotted line beneath his left eye, a three-dotted line above his right eye, and a verticle line with three dots below that same eye. His eyes sclera are a dark red, while his eyes are mainly gray. Both of his eyes have thick green eyelashes that circle and his left eye has his Lower Five(下伍) rank engraved in it. Rui has long, thick hair pointed and curved in ways that give it the appearance of spider legs. It is a grayish purple color and it covers a large portion of Rui's head, including his left eye unless he moves it out of the way. The Spider Demon wears a white kimono with a white haori decorated with a web pattern. The torso is also decorated with the same dotted line pattern on Rui's face. Personality Rui grew up needing to be protected because of his frail body. He was a kind boy who's parents always took care of him. However, after becoming a demon, Rui was attacked in his sleep by his own father. His mother stood idly by and neither of them protected him. This trauma left Rui in denial and he decided he was never apart of a real family. During all his time as a demon, Rui endlessly searches for a genuine bond between him and a true family. Despite blaming his parents, he missed them and this created an empty feeling that he couldn't fill. Even creating the Spider Clan didn't fill the void because he was the strongest and no one could protect him. The more powerful he became, the more Rui's human memories fled. Rui becomes a powerful and ruthless demon void of any real understanding of human connections. He tries to create a family and control them through fear and cruel punishments. Rui believes everyone should fulfill their role in his family, but he's ultimately unable to re-create any genuine bonds. Tanjiro Kamado tries to make Rui realize that he will never attain what he wants through violence and manipulation. Rui desires what Tanjiro has with his demon sister, Nezuko, and even tries to make her his sister. Rui's twisted understanding of bonds between one another continues to lead him further from his goal until his human memories return. Shortly before his death, Rui realized that his parents did care for him. They were going to share in his death and apologized for not giving him a healthy body. By murdering them, he severed their genuine bond. Rui was overcome with grief following his realization but was able to reunite with his parents in the afterlife and reclaim the bond he longed for. Synopsis History Rui was born with a frail body, stricken with weakness so bad that he could hardly walk. He had never run and was not allowed to go outside, until one day, when Muzan Kibutsuji gave him an offer. Master Muzan gave Rui an exceedingly healthy body using his blood, but Rui could not go out in the sunlight and he had to devour humans to survive. In a desperate attempt to atone for their sins, Rui's parents tried to murder him in his sleep. They were unsuccessful and Rui killed them instead. He was enraged by their actions that he believed these people were imposters and their familial bond was fake. Muzan took Rui with him and molded him into one of the Twelve Kizuki. As he grew stronger with the power of a demon, the more his human memories faded away. Even still, the feeling of emptiness forced Rui to seek out a genuine bond. With Muzan's permission, he created the Spider Clan and set up his family on Mount Natagumo. Mount Natagumo Arc Demon Slayers invade Mount Natagumo in an operation to eliminate the Spider Clan. Rui orders his family to deal with the intruders and fulfill their roles. While Mother fighting against Tanjiro and Inosuke, Rui walks along threads above the battlefield. This gives the illusion of him floating above his enemies. Rui warns the hunters not to disturb his families peaceful life. He adds that his mother will kill them immediately. The wild boar tries to jump and slash Rui, but comes up short. Unimpressed, Rui walks away and leaves the area. Alone, Rui raises his web to the moon and swears not to let anyone get in the way of his family. He says he wants the Spider Clan to live in bliss and no can disrupt their bond. As the battle with the two young swordsman drags on, Rui goes to check on his mother. He tells her that this is taking too long and asks if she can win against them. Rui threatens to tell Father is she doesn't hurry and she begs him not to. He agrees not to say anything as long as she deals with the intruders more quickly. Rui leaves and eventually meets up with his sister. She informs him that both their mother and elder brother have perished. Rui remains unresponsive until her eyes revert to the way they were before she joined the family. This angers Rui and he punishes her by slashes her face with his threads. He reminds her that he hates when her face reverts and notices a demon slayer watching them. Rui tells Tanjiro that their family squabble isn't a sideshow for him to enjoy. Angry, Tanjiro asks why Rui is hurting the girl if they're allies. Rui claims that they aren't superficial like friends, they're family tied by a strong bond. Tanjiro refutes that and replies whether it be friend or family, a strong bond can be formed. However, the bond of hatred Rui has with his family is made of fear. The swordsman proclaims that their bond is fake. Tanjiro's claim that the spider clan's connections are forged bothers Rui deeply. They're interrupted by another demon slayer who thinks he can get an easy kill on the child-like demon. Rui turns him into little pieces in an instant and tells Tanjiro to repeat his proclamation. He intimidates the swordsman by asking Tanjiro to repeat himself. Even so, Tanjiro repeats the bonds between Rui's family are counterfeit. Their battle begins and the Spider Demon effortlessly overwhelms the young swordsman with his sharp webs. He threatens to kill Tanjiro slowly by carving him up unless he takes back his claim about their family. Tanjiro refuses because he believes its the truth that can't understand what a bond truly is. The warrior proves capable of avoiding Rui's threads, impressing the demon with his fearless actions. Tanjiro leaps above Rui and tries to strike using Water Surface Slash. However, with a single thread, Rui snaps Tanjiro's blade. While Tanjiro reels over his broken blade, Rui stands unimpressed. After another scuffle where Tanjiro avoids the threads, Rui asks Tanjiro to take back what he said once more. The swordsman refuses and so the demon tries to slice him apart with a surprise web attack. However, Rui is the one surprised when Tanjiro's sister emerges from the box on his back to take the blow. While Tanjiro looks after his sister, Rui asks if the demon girl is his sister. He realizes that she protected him out of love and they have a genuine family bond. His sister asks him not to abandon her, but this angers Rui and he slices her to pieces. He claims that nobody in the spider family fulfilled their role, not even once. Then he orders her to leave and kill the other hunters if she wants forgiveness. After his sister leaves, Rui asks Tanjiro to speak. He admits he was moved by Nezuko's display of a real connection. Rui believes all there is left for the young swordsman is death. He says Tanjiro can avoid that by handing over his sister to the Spider Clan. Tanjiro refuses and says Nezuko has her own will. Rui says he will create a bond of terror to control her. Enraged, Tanjiro yells and reminds Rui once again he cannot achieve a bond through fear. Rui ignores Tanjiro's logic and tells him to stop yelling. The demon slayer says he'll never hand over Nezuko and Rui replies that he'll simply kill him and take her. Tanjiro claims he will cut off the demon's head before that happens, but Rui removes the hair covering his eye and reveals he's the Lower Moon Five of the Twelve Kizuki. Rui explains the roles of a family and states that people who don't fulfill their role have no right to live. He adds that Tanjiro's role is to relinquish his sister and disappear because the swordsman can't hope to win. Rui is annoyed that Tanjiro believes he has a chance at victory and pulls his threads to grab Nezuko. She scratches him and Tanjiro charges, but Rui forces him back and suspends Nezuko in the air using his brutal threads to tie her up. Rui says he must teach Nezuko not to defy him and claims he'll let her out in the sun. He starts beating Tanjiro with his bare hands and asks if the swordsman believes he can chop off his head. Rui gives him a free shot but the remains of Tanjiro's blade aren't enough to even scratch Rui's neck. The demon reiterates that Tanjiro has no chance of winning and launches him across the forest with a single kick. He says that someone who can't cut his threads has no hope of hurting his body. Nezuko wails out of concern for her brother and Rui tortures her by tightening the razor-sharp threads before ordering her to stop. She falls asleep and Rui notices her unique aura, finding it very interesting. Tanjiro begins his counter-offensive and cuts through Rui's threads with Constant Flux. Rui notices that his opponent gains force with each rotation and admits this could be troublesome. To halt the writhing dragon, Rui pumps his threads with blood to activate their maximum power. He orders Tanjiro to disappear and tries to finish him off with Cutting Thread Cage! Suddenly, Tanjiro's water dragon turns to flames and burns away all of Rui's threads in a single slash using Hinokami Kagura. Surprised, Rui spreads more blood-red threads throughout the battlefield, but this doesn't stop Tanjiro from charging straight for him. The swordsman puts it all on the line and engages Rui in a spectacular fight, shocking Rui with his newfound power. Rui goes on the defensive and reveals his opening thread, he tries to cut through Tanjiro at the same time the swordsman goes for his head. They're close to taking eachother out when suddenly Nezuko awakens and burns Rui's threads away using a Blood Demon Art of her own, Exploding Blood! All of Rui's threads burn and snap, taking him off guard. Tanjiro appears to make contact with Rui's neck and slices his head clean off. The impassioned swordsman tells Rui that the bond between him and Nezuko can never be severed. At first, it appears as if Rui has been defeated. However, Tanjiro notices the smell of blood in the absence of ash. Rui's body rises and walks menacingly behind Tanjiro. It uses threads to raise Rui's head and he explains he removed his own head using threads before Tanjiro could win. Enraged, Rui says he'll kill both the siblings and reattaches his head. Rui comments that it must have been Nezuko's powers that burned him and says he has no regrets carving them both up. He tries to kill Tanjiro using Murderous Eye Basket, but Giyu Tomioka abruptly arrives and cuts it apart. Further annoyed, Rui compares humans to an endless stream of scum determined to stand in his way. He attacks using Cutting Thread Rotation, but its completely nullified by Giyu's Dead Calm. Shocked, Rui can't believe all his threads were snapped and he tries to attack again. However, Giyu swiftly and effortlessly severs the demon's head before Rui can react. Defeated, Rui's head falls and notices Tanjiro and Nezuko. He swears that he'll kill both of them and receives a vision of the Mother spider. She asks what Rui truly desires and he says he wanted the bond of a real family so he can recall his human memories. Rui recalls his human life and his parents. He remembers becoming a demon and how his parents tried to murder him because of it. Rui realizes that his father meant to kill himself to atone for killing another. His mother also mentioned that she wished she could've given her son a healthy body as she died. Rui realizes they had a genuine bond and he's actually the one whos severed it. Rui is stricken with grief and admits he always missed his parents. Creating a fake family didn't help and he lost sight of what a true bond was. Tanjiro notices Rui's grief and puts his hand on Rui's body out of sympathy. Rui notices how warm his hands are and remembers that he wanted to apologize to his parents all this time. Rui fears that he will never get the chance to apologize since he's killed so many people. He meets his parents in the afterlife and they promise to join him even if it's to hell. They forgive him and tell him no matter what they'll be together. Finally achieving what he's desired for so long, Rui apologizes and his body disappears completely. Abilities Kizuki-Level Demon: As a member of the Twelve Kizuki, Rui's strength is on par with the top-class of all Kibutsuji's demons. Rui proves to be far stronger than any demon Tanjiro encountered prior to him. He was easily able to overwhelm Tanjiro and Nezuko with his threads at half strength. At full power, Rui could fully contend with Tanjiro while the swordsman was using Hinokami Kagura Breathing. At the end of their bout, he avoided death by severing his own head. Despite all his strength, Rui proved no match for Giyu, a member of the Hashira. *'Enhanced Durability': Rui's body was far tougher than Father's and any of his own threads. Tanjiro was completely incapable of cutting Rui with his sword. Even after giving Tanjiro a clean shot, his blade stops short of cutting Rui's neck. *'Enhanced Strength': Rui's possessed great physical strength, enough so to toss Tanjiro through the air with a single punch or kick. By simply slapping Tanjiro around during their fight, he drew blood and dazed the young swordsman with ease. While manipulating his threads, Rui can easily whip them through trees and bodies. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Rui's regenerative abilities are instantaneous. He showed no visible pain when Nezuko slashed him across the face with her claws. Rui completely ignored her and his faced healed a few seconds later. Even after severing his own head, the Spider Demon was effortlessly able to reattach it. Spider Demon Blood: With permission from Muzan Kibutsuji, Rui can bestow his blood onto other demons to increase their capabilities. He can alter their appearance to match his and give them access to abilities similar to his own. The spells are powerful and improve minor demons into high-level ones. These morphing skills include the power to utilize threads, spide-venom, as well as enhanced physical strength and durability. He split these abilities among the members of the Spider Clan. Blood Demon Art : Rui's Blood Demon Art revolves around his manipulation of razor-sharp threads to slice his opponents apart. The threads are incredibly tough and sharp, capable of snapping a Nichirin Sword. Their power can be increased even further when Rui pumps his blood into them, turning them blood-red. * : Rui's threads create an enclosing cage of blood-red webs that threatens to slash apart anything within it. * : A spell that generates a circular cage around the area Rui points his murderous eyes toward. * : Rui condenses his threads into a giant rotating wheel of death before firing it toward his enemy. Battles ;Mount Natagumo Arc *Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Rui *Giyu Tomioka vs. Rui Quotes * Image Gallery References Navigation Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Spider Clan Category:Twelve Kizuki Category:Mount Natagumo Arc Antagonists